Remember the feelings
by oyukiu123
Summary: They friends but what has gone wrong between them both and how can the Akatsuki,his little brother,and her perents help? How can they fall in love if he already has a GF and only thinks of her as a friend? TonshiXKoyuki


(Koyuki,Tonshi and Kosaku ae real my name is Koyuki for your info Other people that are real will be shown in later chapters.)

(Bad Boy)

Remember the feelings

Remember the day

My stone heart was breaking

My love ran away

This moment time you i would be someone else

My love turn arround and i felt

Be my Bad Boy

Be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don´t be my friend

You can be my Bad Boy

But understand

That I don´t need you in my life again

Won´t you Be my Bad Boy

Be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don´t be my friend

You can be my Bad Boy

But understand

That I don´t need you again,

No I don´t need you again..

(Bad Boy!)

You want me this prommes to say by my side

But after sometime you just put me aside

You never thought that a girl coulg be strong

Now I´ll show you how to grow old

Be my Bad Boy

Be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don´t be my friend

You can be my Bad Boy

But understand

That I don´t need you in my life again

Won´t you Be my Bad Boy

Be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don´t be my friend

You can be my Bad Boy

But understand

That I don´t need you again,

No I don´t need you again..

Oyuki (Me) smiled at the audience

"Thank you for coming!" Oyuki yelled Kairi sighted

"Come on Koyuki" My sister Kairi said

"Ok" I said my older brother Riku followed.

When I got home which I lived with Akatsuki they were not the same since I got there they had been nicer! Seriously!

"Yuki how was your show" Itachi said

"Great!" Oyuki said Itachi sighted

There was a knock at the door I opened it

"Koyuki" Tonshi said

"Tonshi?" I said looking at my best friend I haden't seen in 5 years!

"I would like to join the Akatsuki Koyuki I also saw you singing at the show" Tonshi said looking at Itachi

"Fine"Itachi said I looked behind Tonshi

"Is he your brother?" I said looking at the 10 year old

"Hey im Kosaku im 10" Kosaku said

"Im 12 Koyuki" I said

"Tonshi 13 You should know that Koyuki(Oyuki and Tonshi are from some of my stories)" Tonshi said I looked at him and smiled

"Of course I know!" I said hitting his arm playfully he smirked

"I know to" He said hitting me back

"Talk to the hand" I said putting my hand in front f his face

"Hn" Tonshi said he then sat down on the couch

"Girly girl" Tonshi said

"Uh-oh" The Akatsuki said

"I AM NOT A GIRLY GIRL!!!" I yelled I got on top of him and started hitting him he tried blocking and hitting not that hard back

"Koyuki! Get off!" Tonshi said at last Tonshi saw able to push her off without hurting her how he did it:

Got her from the waist and pushed her off

While she fell he got of the couch and he himself fell on the ground

She would fall on his chest

I opened my eyes and saw Tonshi under me groaning

"Your heavy women…" Tonshi said I looked at him and got up

"Am not!" I said Kosaku helped his brother up Itachi showed them they're rooms.

I heard her singing the song in her room more like humming it and making the noises I could also see her shadow thru the door dancing it I smirked and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Koyuki stopped dancing and stopped dancing the song she sighted and got out of her room.

I looked at Tonshi eating I looked at Konan (Blue) I smiled at her 'You like him' Blue said quietly "No of course not!" Koyuki yelled she then ran out of the house Tonshi looked at her and dropped the food he got ready to run "1…2…3" Itachi said Tonshi then ran of to follow her at lightning speed.

Tonshi catched up to Koyuki "Hey…hey what's the matter?" Tonshi said looking into her clear purple eyes "Nothing…" Koyuki said "Ok come on" Tonshi said she looked at him and noded she then followed him back to the Akatsuki home.

"Koyuki come on you take forever"Tonshi said out of my door

Yes we were still in Akatsuki

"Coming coming!" Koyuki yelled from her room

Koyuki exited with a red rose and black necklace with a red and black cute dress her nails were not painted neather she had makeup

on she at last since years of fighting bad guys she had at last shown her real color hair which was red

before she said it was blue but it wasn't

Tonshi smirked he had on a black shirt with black pants and white shoes his own red hair and green eyes him smile looked great.

Koyuki smiled so did Tonshi when they entered the dance

"Riku!" I said hugging my older brother

"Yuki say hi to your sister also" Riku said I turned to my older sister which was younger than Riku but I was younger then them both

"Kairi!" I said hugging my sister

"Koyuki!" Kairi said hugging back.

Tonshi pulled me away from my friends I looked at him

"Yeah?" Koyuki said

"Wanna dance?" Tonshi said pulling the collar of his shirt I looked at him he was sweating?

"Sure" Koyuki said Tonshi stopped pulling and smirked

"Ok" He said.

After the dance they all went home happy

Oyuki (Koyuki) sat on her bed her legs swinging back and forth she got up and opened her window she climbed to the roof and sat there thinking 'Tonshi…' Oyuki closed her eyes she fell onconcious

(Inner her)

**He's just a friend! Just a friend!**

G-get out of my mind! Get out! 

**You know…nothing…your weak…!**

Tonshi climed up the room and saw something purple

"Oyuki?" Tonshi said he went closer and saw a purple shirt a white long sleeve shirt under and a white and clear purple skirt a purple konoha headband her hair tied in a ponytail

"Oyuki!" He yelled he got her she was shivering

"What's going on?" Tonshi said he hugged his friend she groaned her eyes opened he opened his own eyes again he hugged her tighter

"Koyuki" Tonshi said she looked at him

"Tonshi" Koyuki said he nodded

"Your ok" Tonshi said he carried her down she holded onto him.

Tonshi put Oyuki on her bed Konan smiled and started curing her Tonshi watched.

"I heard what happened?!" Oyuki's best friend Kimiko said looking at her Kairi and Riku running behind her

"She fanted" Tonshi said Kimiko looked at her friend Oyuki opened her eyes

"Yuki!" Kimiko yelled hugging her

"Kimiko" Oyuki said

"Your Bf?" Kimiko said looking at Tonshi Oyuki blushed

"No!" Oyuki said covering her face with her hands they all left Tonshi and her left there

"What no?" Tonshi said

"T-that" Oyuki said Sasuke then passed also had Itachi

"That…that ITACHI WAS MY BOYFRIEND!" Oyuki yeled Itachi looked confused Sasuke was mad

Tonshi looked confused "Ok?"

Oyuki bit her lip Tonshi lauged "No problem" Tonshi said

Oyuki stopped running she ran to Tonshi and stopped in front of him she sighted and looked at his eyes she then kissed him he looked shocked but kissed back

(Heaven's a lie)

Oh no,

here it is again

I need to know

when I will fall in decay

Something wrong

with every plan of my life

I didn't really notice that you've been here

Dolefully desired

Destiny of a lie

Set me free

your heaven's a lie

set me free with your love

set me free

(repeat 2x)

Oh no,

here it is again

I need to know

why did I choose to betray you

Something wrong

with all the plans of my life

I didn't realize that you've been here

Dolefully desired

Destiny of a lie

Set me free

your heaven's a lie

set me free with your love

set me free

Set me free your heaven's a lie

set me free with your love

set me free

Dolefully desired

Set me free

your heaven's a lie

set me free with your love

set me free

(repeat 3x)

Oyuki smiled at the audience so did Tonshi who had sang with her so had Kosaku and some members of the Akatsuki "Thank you for coming!" Oyuki said the crowd went wild Tonshi noded at Oyuki "Solo" Tonshi saidOyuki noded and smiled:

Set me free

your heaven's a lie

set me free with your love

set me free

Set me free your heaven's a lie

set me free with your love

set me free

Dolefully desired

Set me free

your heaven's a lie

set me free with your love

set me free

"Thank you!" Oyuki said

"Your beautiful!" All the boys in the Audience said

"Thank you" Oyuki said

"Go out with me!" They yelled

"Ill think about it" Oyuki said

"I will get you my purple cherry blossom!" Lee said the guards got him and took him away

"Uh ok? Anyways good day!" Oyuki said then left.

'Wasen't that guy name Lee the one that like my mom also?' Oyuki though

'Hn' her inner said

Oyuki swirled around the practice stage doing all kinds of movements looking like an angel Tonshi next to her dancing with her (Becouse they made him) the Akatsuki was there to see how they good they were doing so far

"Ok stop! You two are in!" The person that worked there said

"Thank you!" Oyuki said the person smiled

"No problem!" She said Tonshi smirked and went to sit down Oyuki kept practicing.

When Oyuki finished dancing they left

"Good job" Tonshi said Oyuki noded

"Thanks" Oyuki said she closed her green eyes

"Contacts of now"Konan said

Oyuki got the contacts off she closed her eyes again.

"Tonshi!" Tonshi's girlfriend Kioko said (Fangirl) she hugged him he groaned

"So this is your girlfriend?" Oyuki said

"Yep" Tonshi said

"Nice to meet you bitch" Kioko said Oyuki growled but calmed down by Tonshi looking at her Oyuki smiled at him

"Ok bye!" Oyuki said she then ran off Tonshi looked at her run he saw a mark on her

"Hey Koyuki come back!" Tonshi yelled Oyuki stopped running

"Yeah?" Oyuki said

"What's this" Tonshi said pulling her sweater up and seeing a large cut going up her arm Oyuki got his arm of

"It was in a fight before" Oyuki said Konan got her and took her away.

OYuki looked at the necklace Tonshi had given her on the back it said :

_Koyuki,_

_I Will always think as you as a best friend ive felt that way since I met you since we were 7 –Tonshi S._

Oyuki sighted "Yeah just as a friend" Oyuki said she put it around her neck and left.

What do you think should happen next? -Koyuki E.

P.S: If I don't get review's I wont continue some of these parts are true. Tell me what I should put in the next chapter?


End file.
